Jade Is Sick
by scissorluvjw
Summary: Jade is sick and Beck makes it his duty to take care of her. One-Shot Bade Fluff


**This is a one shot of bade fluff, how Beck looks after Jade when she's ill.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious**

Jade sat in American History class, slightly bored. She had always preferred Geography but she was required to take History because of the stupid rules Hollywood Arts came up with that meant she had to take two humanities in junior year if she wanted to do RB Vocals.

There was only half an hour left of the lesson and she couldn't be happier and for Jade that was something, only 30 more minuets of listening to her teacher, who for her life couldn't remember the name of, ramble on about George Washington.

She looked at the clock, time seemed to be passing so slowly. Suddenly she started feeling a sharp pain on the left side of her stomach and she felt like she was about to be sick. However she wasn't about to run off out of the classroom and cause a scene, she would just have to keep it in inside her. She was Jade West, she could put up walls and cover up what was going on.

She couldnt tell Beck or any of her friends either because she knew they would start making a fuss around her and she didn't want that to happen, maybe Beck but that depended on how she was feeling and she wasn't in that mood.

* * *

It was now lunch and André, Robbie, Cat, Tori, Beck and Jade were all sitting at their usual table in the Asphalt Cafe. Cat was rambling on about what her brother had done last weekend but Jade wasn't really paying attention, nor was anyone to be honest, she felt very cold but clammy at the same time eventhough it was 100F. So when she put on a jumper she caught the attention of her boyfriend, Beck.

"Are you okay babe? It's very hot, are you sure you want to keep that jumper on?" Beck asked with worry building up in his eyes.

"I'm fine!" Jade snapped back but then, soon after that exchange, Tori took out her spaghetti bolognese and the scent of bolognese sauce had always made her feel sick but today since she was already feeling sick, it sent her over the top and she got up and ran towards the girls bathroom, Beck only metres behind her, following her to make sure she was okay.

She rushed into the bathroom. Beck followed her in even though it was the girls bathroom, he didn't care because his girlfriend was sick and he needed to look after her no matter what.

Jade sat down next to a toilet and started throwing up violently into it as Beck held her hair back and patted her on the back.

He was worried. He knew people threw up obviously but he had never witnessed anyone throwing up this violently.

Once Jade had stopped puking, she sat back against the stall door which Beck had locked and started crying. Beck flushed the toilet and then sat next to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her, without squeezing to hard on her stomach so she wouldn't throw up again, in an attempt to confort her.

"I don't know what's brought this on..." Beck started to say then he realised something, like a light bulb switched on, "wait Jade, sweetie are you pregnant? If you are I'll stick by you whatever happens okay?" he was slightly worried but he trusted Jade with his life and no matter what happened, he would stick by her at all costs.

Jade slowly shook her head. "No, I'm on my period at the moment, so it's not a possibility," wiping her tear stained eyes.

"Okay, well that's good. I'm going to tell Helen that you're sick and I'm taking you home but we'll go to my RV because I know you prefer it there and I'll look after you. Is that okay?" Beck asked beginning to stand up.

Jade didn't want to fight back at this moment in time, so she just gave Beck a small nod.

* * *

The couple were now in Beck's car riding to his RV. Jade felt like she was about to be sick again but she couldn't throw up any where since she was in the car. She would just have to wait till they got to Beck's RV, her second home. Beck could tell something was wrong with her but he decided on questioning her when they got home.

As soon as they reached Beck's RV, Jade ran out the car, into the RV, straight to the bathroom and threw up once again in the toilet. He knew something had been up.

Of course Beck had followed her into the bathroom and held her black curly hair back whilst she threw up into the toilet, quite violently may I add.

"Jade, sweetie, I think we should go to the doctors if this carries on. Normally a person doesn't throw up like this." Beck said whilst caressing her cheek.

Jade rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "only if it carries on! I hate the doctors! You of all people should know that!" Jade tried to shout but came out at a normal volume because she didn't have enough energy to shout any louder.

"Sweetie, I do know that, but I don't want it to get worse so if it carries on we're going to the doctors. Even if I have to carry you!" Beck said half joking half serious.

* * *

Jade layed down on Beck's bed and took a nap whilst Beck made her some Jade friendly soup.

Jade had so many dietary requirements it was sometimes funny, for example she was allergic to gluten and she was vegan due to some complications from when she was younger, so Beck made her some lentil soup.

As he walked over to her, he looked at how beautiful she was when she was asleep then mentally slapped himself because he sounded like a creep.

He gently shook her so she'd wake up.

"Jade, baby. Wake up, I made you some lentil soup. Jade friendly!" Beck said smiling like an idiot according to his girlfriend.

Jade opened her eyes to see her boyfriend looking at her with love, and for just one second she felt a hell of a lot better, but then realised she was still sick.

Jade grabbed the soup and started eating it slowly and carefully to try and not make herself sick.

"It's very good soup..." Jade mumbled whilst eating it, Beck laughed and smiled at her making a compliment, which is rare for Jadelyn August West.

* * *

Later that evening Cat along with the rest of the gang had visited Jade to wish her well and give her some presents, though Jade did pretty much kick them out after about 5 minuets of them arriving. The couple also watched a couple of Jade's favourite films like 'The Scissoring' and 'The Hunger Games'.

Jade had started feeling a bit better so it came as a surprise to her that when she stood up to go to the bathroom, she started feeling light headed.

Beck noticed that Jade looked even paler than usual and he was starting to worry again.

Jade tried to walk towards the bathroom but she didn't have enough energy to do so and therefore her legs gave way beneath her and she collapsed to the floor.

"Jadeeee!" Beck shouted as he saw his girlfriend fall to the floor.

He ran over to her and checked her pulse just to be on the safe side. He felt relief when he felt one.

He grabbed his phone and called 911,

"911, what's your emergency?" said the operator,

"I need an ambulance, my girlfriend just collapsed on to the floor and she has a pulse but she won't wake up!" Beck said quickly as he was very scared.

"Okay sir, I need your address and an ambulance will be sent there right away." replies the operator calmly.

"2714 Nicholas Canyon Drive, Hollywood Hills, Los Angeles." Beck replied with a stressed tone.

"Okay sir an ambulance is on it's way." replied the operator.

Beck mumbled a "thanks, goodbye" very quickly to the operator, he didn't care that it might have been rude because his girlfriend was unconscious and he needed to help her.

* * *

Beck went to tell his parents about what had happened and they waited with their son till the ambulance had arrived.

"She'll be okay, we will take her to the hospital and get her checked over, I'm positive she'll be fine." said the medic as they finished putting Jade into the ambulance.

"Can I come with her in the ambulance?" Beck said hopefully, he wanted to stay with his girlfriend.

"Sure, but once we get to the hospital you'll have to wait in the waiting room till our doctors say you can visit her." replied the medic.

"We will meet you at the hospital Beck, we will call Jade's mom and inform her of the circumstances and then we will make our way to the hospital, okay?" said Beck's dad, Noah.

"Sure dad." Beck replied.

* * *

As they reached the hospital Beck was made to stay in the waiting room till they had looked over Jade.

"She's a fighter, she'll be okay. She has to be..." Beck muttered whilst pacing around the room.

Moments later, a large group of people entered the room, these included: Beck's parents, Jade's mom and Cat. Beck didn't want the others to know just yet so he had only told Cat, as Jade was her bestfriend.

"Do you know anything yet Beck?" said Shelby, Jade's mom.

"No not yet but hopefully we will soon!" Beck replied biting at his finger nails.

"I hope Jadey's alright, I love her so much!" Cat said whilst staring to cry.

"Don't cry sweetie, she'll be okay. We all know Jade, she's one strong fighter, she'll be okay." said Sofia, Beck's mom, whilst comforting an upset Cat.

Just then, Jade's doctor walked into the room and the whole grouo stood up waiting to hear the news about Jade.

"Are you Jadelyn West's family?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, I am her mother!" replied Shelby sternly.

"Well, we're happy to say that Miss West is stable and in recovery from surgery..." the doctor started.

"SURGERY!" Beck almost screamed.

"Yes, sir. Surgery. It turned out that Miss West had appendicitis and that it had burst. She got here just on time." said the doctor smiling.

"Can I see her?" Beck asked.

"Well if that's okay with her mother?" asked the doctor.

Shelby nodded, she knew her daughter was in good hands with Beck.

"Well then, follow me sir." stated the doctor.

Beck followed the doctor to Jade's room and was lead into it.

He saw Jade sitting up on her bed, looking very bored till she saw Beck enter.

"Jade! I'm so glad you're okay!" Beck started, "I was so worried!"

Jade laughed at her boyfriend, people thought that she was the possessive one in their relationship.

"I used to think that I didn't scare easily but now, after experiencing this, I know what true fear really is." said Beck twirling Jade's hair around with his fingers.

"It's okay, I'm fine now. But I just added one more thing to the list of things I hate!" said Jade kind of proudly.

"Really! I didn't think that list could get any longer!" Beck joked.

"Well it can!" Jade pouted and crossed her arms.

"I was just teasing, what did you add?" Beck smiled.

"Appenix's. I mean what the hell is the point in them if all they do is cause people the bad type of pain!" Jade explained angrily.

Beck just smiled, he was so glad that his Jade was okay. He never wanted to experience anything like that again, it scared him so much. But she was okay and all he wanted to do was stay with her forever, and that's exactly what he did.

**And... done! Hope you liked it! There might be new chapter of Victorious Vacation coming soo but like I said before they might not be to the best standard, as mentioned in the last chapter of said story. Reviews motivate me to write more and a lot quicker!**


End file.
